


The Thrill of the Hunt

by drsquee



Series: Run Like Hell [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very seductive game of hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Christ I...I have no idea. Had a thought before bed about Wade chasing Peter over rooftops and this...this is what came out when I started writing. A quick fic turned into 6 pages...6 freaking pages.
> 
> NSFW and slight non/con but go doesn't overboard so I feel its pretty safe. If anybody disagrees please let me know and I'll change the warnings.

It was 2:30 in the morning when his spidey-sense went berserk, pulling him instantly from his dreamless sleep to sit up, looking around blearily in the darkened room.

Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting quietly as the bubble of panic in the back of his mind began to fade, sighing to himself.

False alarm?

Due to another quiet night on patrol, he had decided to finish his patrol earlier than usual, slightly grateful that he would be able to cram in an extra couple hours before getting up for work, instead of the usual 3 or 4. He’d arrived home and quickly changed his skin tight suit for a thin pair of pyjama bottoms, leaving off the shirt, not wanting to bother himself with the extra minutes it took to dress when sleep called to him. Now he wondered if he had been too hasty in his decision as he slowly sank back down, snuggling back into the softness of the pillows.

A sound from the living room made him jolt back up, a tingle of fear crawling down his spine as he heard the sound of boots coming towards his closed bedroom door.

Oh shit.

Oh shit not tonight! Please not tonight!

The bubble of panic swelled back up as the footsteps got louder, Peter springing out of bed as quickly and quietly as he could, throwing the covers back over the pillows to make it seem as if it hadn’t been slept in. Looking around frantically, he dropped to the floor and shimmied under the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as the bedroom door slowly creaked open, heavy footsteps slowly coming into the room.

Peter covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the sound of his own breaths as the footsteps moved to his right, opening his eyes and turning his head towards them as they stopped beside his bed. Silence filled the room, Peter slowly exhaling through his nose as he watched the boots, barely visible from his position. 

The owner of the boots paused then slowly turned, Peter guessing they were looking around the room, before walking back towards the bedroom door, Peter closing his eyes in relief as he let his hand fall away from his mouth, letting out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. 

His relief turned to fear when a hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him out from under the bed with ease, Peter yelping as the bare skin of his back was dragged along the carpet, looking up in fright at his captor. 

Deadpool stared back down at him, his huge frame menacing as it loomed above him in the darkness, the white eyes of his mask the only things that stood out, adding to his terrifying image. He tilted his head, Peter imagining the smirk that was plastered on his face beneath that mask of his that gave nothing away. “How do baby boy…”

Peter began to shake, whether from adrenaline or fright he wasn’t sure. As Deadpool pulled his ankle up towards him, he put his hands on the floor, wrenching his ankle from Deadpool’s grip to roll backwards and onto all fours. As Deadpool staggered forward with the momentum of Peter’s movement Peter leapt up, punching Deadpool in the side of his head, Deadpool falling into the wall with a grunt as Peter used the moment to run down the hall, skidding into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, locking it then leaning against it breathlessly. 

Dammit! He should’ve gone for the living room window instead! Idiot! 

Looking around desperately, he went to the bathroom window and opened it, aiming to climb out when he had a better idea. Pushing the window as wide as it would go, he then quickly crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling behind the door, manoeuvring himself so that his back was to the wall as he heard Deadpool’s footsteps, heavier now as he moved quickly towards the bathroom, stopping just outside the door.

“That wasn’t very nice Spidey” he sang, his tone playful, Peter swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. He flinched as Deadpool kicked open the door, the broken lock clanging against the tiles as Deadpool entered slowly, looking towards the open window. He took a step towards it then stopped, Peter readying himself. Deadpool slowly raised his head, eyes locking onto Peter’s. 

Before Deadpool could utter anything, Peter let go of the ceiling, kicking Deadpool in the head as he fell, Deadpool’s head smashing into the mirror as Peter scrambled up from the floor, running back towards his bedroom.

Grabbing his web slingers, he barely registered Deadpool’s cry of rage as he pulled them on, throwing open his bedroom window to crawl out onto the wall, moving up towards the roof. Hearing a noise close behind only made him quicken his pace, pulling himself onto the roof and sprinting across it. 

The cold air that had barely touched him when he was in his suit earlier now raked across his skin like nails made of ice, his panting breaths burning his lungs and throat with their coldness. He leapt off the edge, letting the momentum carry him forward before throwing out a web, landing on the next roof before carrying on with his sprint, pushing himself to move faster. 

Hearing a dull thud behind him, the bubble of panic now welled up inside his chest, a strangled cry escaping his throat as he ran. Wanting to look back but knowing it would cost him, Peter vaulted a ventilation system, desperately racking his brains on how to outsmart the mercenary that was gaining on him. 

As he came to the edge of the roof top, he leapt off it again, briefly wondering if he should just continue to fall instead, be free of this torment. Nothing better than a swan dive into the asphalt. 

Instead, he threw out a web and pulled himself from building to building, eventually stopping as the cold air he sucked into his lungs began to burn intolerably, his shoulders feeling as if they’d been wrenched out of their sockets by the Hulk. Quickly crawling down the wall of a building, Peter hoped the shadows and the pace at which he’d swung himself would be enough to hide him.

No such luck. As he peeked round the corner of the building, Deadpool emerged on the rooftop of the building next to the one he occupied, looking out of the city, searching for Peter. Pulling his head in, Peter flattened himself as much as he could against the brick wall, hoping no passers-by or tenants would alert the merc to his current position.

A few moments passed before he found the courage to peek again, cursing Deadpool’s insane tracking skills. The guy was like a bloodhound, although Peter did wonder briefly how he’d manage to catch up to him so quick. He watched with trepidation as Deadpool stared out over the city then look at his wrist, pressing a button. He hovered waveringly in the air before flying off, Peter frowning deeply. 

Looks like he’d paid a visit to Stark Towers recently. The guy had stickier fingers then Peter.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Peter slowly crawled back up the wall, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings in case he needed to duck and cover again. He bit his lip as he saw his apartment building not too far away. Should be easy enough to double back and get to his apartment, if he stayed low, stayed out of sight. 

Taking a few deep breaths for courage, he leapt from the building and clung to wall, crawling along the building instead swinging from one to the other, knowing the process would be painstakingly slow but worth it. He couldn’t risk Deadpool seeing him. Especially now Peter knew he had stolen tech.

As he neared his building, he began to quicken his pace, eager to end the ordeal. He climbed onto the roof of his building and began to jog towards the side which housed his apartment, relief spreading through his body. Safe.

His spidey –sense kicked in just as he was about to reach the edge, making him look to the left as he heard the crunch of gravel beneath boots. Leaping into the air Peter twisted his body, narrowly missing whatever had been shot at him, feeling the air next to his cheek ripple as it whizzed past.

However he didn’t expect the second shot, something hitting him in the ribs, making him cry out as it pierced the skin. He fell to the floor, hissing as the gravel grazed his skin, feeling wetness trickle down his arm in the cold night. Looking down, his eyes widened as he pulled out a small pink feathered tranquilizer dart, panting heavily as his head began to swim, throwing the dart to one side as those goddamn all too familiar boots crunched up to him, Deadpool squatting beside his head to put himself in Peter’s line of vision, the smirk now evident through his mask close up.

“Ambidextrous baby doll. Means I can use my hands equally well…and I do” he said, his voice low and husky as he twirled one of the dart guns around his fingers, chuckling at his own statement. 

Peter’s vision began to swim, gritting his teeth as he tried to focus. “Deadpool…what…what did you…”

“Hmm? Oh don’t worry Spidey, it’s not dangerous…just a lil something to help you relax. Not usually one to roofie my opponent, but I knew you wouldn’t make this easy for me…you never do” he breathed, his voice slightly awe filled as he looked down at Peter who struggled to sit up, his world swimming. He placed a finger under Peter’s chin, making him look up. “Watching you run like that…like poetry in motion”.

Peter choked out a sob, a horrible sense of vertigo overwhelming him as his healing factor fought to combat the drug, trying to push it from his system. He pulled his head from Deadpool’s grip, lowering his head as he retched slightly.

Deadpool tilted his head, watching him for a moment before holstering the guns. “Well, time to collect my prize…” he said, his voice a sing song as he moved forward, scooping Peter up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. “All mine!”

Peter pushed weakly at his chest, wriggling against his iron grip as his senses started to come back. “Nngh let go!”

“Sorry Petey, I won fair and square. You know what that means” he replied, his voice dangerously low, Peter staring up at him, beginning to shiver as he was carried to a nearby ventilation system, Deadpool laying him propped up against it. 

Deadpool rolled his mask up, exposing the wicked grin on his face as he leaned over Peter, Peter flattening himself against the system, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned his head away, Deadpool’s hot breath tickling his neck. “I always look forward to this bit” he whispered huskily, nipping gently at Peter’s pulse, whose shivers began to intensify, only seeming to spur on the merc, who began to kiss and suck the crook of his neck, no doubt wanting to leave his mark. 

Peter bit his lip, his heart beating wildly in his chest as Deadpool slid a hand up over his abs and chest, coming to rest on his hip. 

He couldn’t even remember how this whole game had started anymore. All he knew was that when Deadpool came calling in the middle of the night, he either fought or ran.  
More often than not, he ran. 

And only once had he ever won.

That he could remember vividly. Deadpool had chased him all over the city, Peter narrowly fighting him off whenever he had caught up and only just managing to make it back to his apartment, slamming his living room window shut just as Deadpool had gotten to it. They had stared at each other through the glass pane, Peter panting heavily and staring wide eyed at the merc, whose glassy milk white eyes stared back at him, unmoving. After what had felt like a lifetime, he had backed away, giving Peter a small salute as he had disappeared leaving Peter with a strange feeling of accomplishment. Inside he knew, he’d won.

He looked down at Deadpool as the merc began to worry a nipple with his tongue, the wetness he left behind making it painfully erect in the cold air. Peter hissed as Deadpool bit it gently. “You cheated”.

Deadpool stopped and glanced up. “Hmm?”

“You stole tech from Stark Industries…that’s how you managed to keep up with me” he said hotly, pushing the hulk of a man away from him. “Outside interference…that’s cheating, therefore you didn’t win shit”.

Deadpool tilted his head, his mouth crooked in a wicked smile. “I don’t remember making any rules to this little game of ours Spidey…” he questioned, his fingers playing with the material of Peter’s pyjama pants. Peter scowled at him, folding his arms over his chest. “There’s always been rules, those aren’t part of it” he said, waving a hand at the stolen tech before he moved to stand. “Am going to bed”.

Deadpool lashed out, grabbing Peter’s ankle and tripping him, Peter landing hard on his stomach, crying out as the gravel tore at his skin yet again, struggling as Deadpool laid on top of him, using his weight to keep him pinned. He blushed furiously at the feeling of Deadpool’s arousal pressing into his thigh and fought harder, crying out when Deadpool grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked back his head, going still. 

Deadpool chuckled and whispered hotly into his ear. “You think you can leave on a technicality you just made up? I thought you knew me better than that Spidey, I’m disappointed”. He ground his hips against Peter’s ass, smirking as Peter whimpered beneath him. “Cut out the innocent act…you love this as much as I do” he breathed, licking the shell of Peter’s ear.

“Nnngh…No” Peter whimpered, Deadpool chuckling in response. “Oh no? Then why do you still participate? With your spidey-strength, you could’ve fought me off a dozen times…could’ve beaten me so bad I would’ve never stepped foot in New York again…but you never did. Why?” He bit Peter’s ear, Peter hissing. “Because, ever since you won, you wanted more. You want to try and beat me again…your pride won’t allow you to just walk away from this. You love the thrill of the chase as much as I love the thrill of hunting you down and making you mine again and again” his hand slid down Peter’s side as he spoke, tugging Peter’s pants down then his own, exposing them both to the crisp air. “And as much as you wanna deny it, as much as you hate to admit it, you love it when I catch you. When I fuck you into the ground” he groaned as he pushed up inside of Peter, Peter crying out at the sudden intrusion, curling his hands into tight fists as he subconsciously raised his hips, pushing back against Deadpool. 

Taking the invitation, Deadpool pulled back and thrusting more deeply into Peter, hissing at the tightness that encircled him, slowly un-fisting his hand from Peter’s hair and sliding it down his back as he sat up, pulling Peter’s hips up to meet his slow hard thrusts, delighting in the way Peter moaned and whimpered beneath him. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Deadpool was right. He loved it. But damn if he thought Peter was going to let him have his way!

Putting his foot on Deadpool’s thigh, he pulled his hips forward as he pushed Deadpool back, hissing as Deadpool’s cock was pulled completely out of him, Deadpool grunting in surprise. Moving quickly, he flipped onto his back and kicked Deadpool in the shoulder, making the mercenary fall onto his back with a yell. Before Deadpool could sit up, Peter was straddling him, gripping his wrists and holding them over his head as he sunk back down onto Deadpool’s warm cock, the two groaning in unison at the feel. 

Deadpool blinked up as Peter began to ride him, rocking his hips mercilessly as he bounced up and down, panting heavily as he pleasured himself. Hissing, he strained against Peter’s grip, a whine escaping his throat, turning into a growl when he saw Peter smirk down at him. He thrust his hips up spitefully, earning a cry of pleasure from both as he hit Peter’s sweet spot, Peter’s body tightening around him in retaliation. Wanting more, he began to thrust up shamelessly, meeting Peter stroke for stroke, fingers twitching against Peter’s super strength grip. 

Peter leaned down, panting against Deadpool’s lip before kissing them, opening his mouth as Deadpool’s tongue met his lips, battling the older man in a silent bid for supremacy, ending the battle by biting Deadpool’s lip harshly, tugging on it as his orgasm began to near before letting go completely, leaning away and placing his hands on Deadpool’s thighs, using them to steady himself as his movements became more jagged. 

Whining happily, Deadpool sat up, wrapping his arms around Peter’s slim middle, crushing their bodies together, Peter gasping as the rough material of Deadpool’s shirt scraped against the cut on his stomach and his erection, spurring on his orgasm even through the pain. He gripped Deadpool’s shoulders as he came, coating himself and the merc’s lap, his breaths shuddering as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Deadpool cumming soon after, the tightness of Peter’s orgasm pushing him over the edge of his own, his thrusts soon loosing rhythm.

They sat panting together, Deadpool loosely holding onto Peter, Peter shivering as the sweat that adorned his near naked body made the cold wind more unbearable, chilling him and sending goose-bumps all over his skin. He lidded his eyes as he looked down at Deadpool, who sat with his forehead resting on Peter’s chest, a finger trailing lightly up and down the small of Peter’s back. 

Putting a finger under his chin, Peter made Deadpool look up at him, his mouth open slightly as he panted. “Every time you cheat, I’ll be the one that fucks you…understand?” he asked, lips brushing against Deadpool’s own lightly, the merc speechless for a moment before his lips crooked into a smirk, licking his lips hungrily as Peter looked down at him. 

“Sure…I understand” he replied, Peter cocking an eyebrow and hesitating a moment, as if he was trying to find a hidden meaning behind his words. When Deadpool stayed silent, Peter nodded as if agreeing with himself and gave Deadpool a chaste kiss, hissing as Deadpool’s cock left him when he moved to stand, sighing as he pulled up his pyjama pants before walking away and not even glancing back as he crawled over the rooftop and out of sight. 

Deadpool watched him go, letting out a huff of laughter as he laid back which turned into a chuckle as he looked up at the stars, savouring the few moments of quiet. He shivered as the breeze flowed over his bare skin and quickly tucked his dick back into his pants, getting up and gathering his things with a resigned sigh. 

Next time, he’d make sure to catch him in his bedroom. Least then they’d have a warm bed to fuck in, no matter who won the game.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I feel like Peter ended up being some sort of weird ass dominatrix in the end. I dunno. My idea was for Wade to be pretty sadistic at first and hunting Peter for sport then it just turned into....well yeah.
> 
> I give up *head desk*


End file.
